Alicephia (Wonderful World)
Alicephia is a playable character in the Doujin Game: Wonderful World. She is a Thief, and uses a Windboard (A Surfboard that glides through the air.) as her weapon. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary As a toddler, she was left out on the streets waiting for her death sentence. That is, until a man from a group of thieves took her in, and trained her to be one of their own. She was christened with a new name: Finkley. But she immediately gained notoriety for thwarting the Asmodians by stealing the Pupa of what could've been the ultimate monster. Now on the most wanted list, Alicephia immediately found out that there is a bigger criminal that is stealing her thunder. Could she possibly get there before her rival Bounty Hunters...? Powers & Stats *'Tier:' 8-B to 7-A *'Name:' Alicephia Finkley *'Origin:' Wonderful World *'Age:' 17 *'Gender:' Female *'Classification:' Human, Thief, Treasure Hunter, Ruins Explorer. *'Powers & Abilities:' Aerial Profifency, Expert Stealing abilities, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Explosives Expert, Wind Manipulation, can ride on her surfboard in the air, Creation of an effect that makes her attacks stronger throughout the start of the move until the end of the move, Being able to total buildings with her Wind Manipulation alone if she wanted... *'Attack Potency:': Large Town (Eventually defeated Sabe, who is the Verse's final boss; who is Large Country+ at Hard Mode.), possibly Continent (Fought at least 19 other opponents in Hard Mode before fighting Sabe; almost twice as many opponents as a typical Arcade Mode in other fighting games, which have typically 8-10 fighters in that mode. (Attack Potency keeps getting higher as the Verse keeps adding playable characters...)) *'Speed:' Supersonic (In theory, given she can create tornadoes of this speed, Alicephia can go at speeds beyond the Fujita scale's normal comprehension (The highest said scale can go is EF5, meaning she can go over 200 miles an hour; in other words: she can destroy a whole building with this speed...).) (The Wonderful World verse runs at staggering 100fps, making it faster than the norm (60fps).) *'Lifting Strength:' At least Peak Human (Despite not being playable, Alicephia has at least budged "Heathrod", who is 125 kg. She can lift an opponent with just her arm, then use a tornado to damage them..) *'Striking Strength:' MJ (Her Verse's Combobility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) *'Durability:' Large Mountain Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill that given the right criteria, can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) *'Stamina:' Very High (Can potentially win a fight without the need of her O Ability at all.) *'Range:' WIP *'Standard Equipment:' A Reusable demonic explosive, a surfboard that manipulates the air around it. *'Intelligence:' Can easily bypass traps in ruins and can escape quicker than the normal thief. *'Weaknesses:' Can only gain meter through her O Ability, her O Ability doesn't drain energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Steal: Alicephia's O Ability. In fighting Game Terms, this can give Alicephia 25% overall meter when successful. Flying Thief: Allows Alicephia to airdash up to 4 times at once. Unaffected by Double Jumps, and can jump in-between dashes. Get over there, Mr. Devil: Alicephia tosses a Satanic Pupa she dissected from a powerful Asmodian. Upon impact, it explodes, dealing minor damage. Do your best, Mr. Devil: Alicephia tosses that same Pupa, as an Anti-Air Projectile. I wonder how it regenerates... Emerald Gale: Creates a mild tornado from Alicephia's hand. Could be used as a combo starter... Bash: Alicephia hits the opponent from the air with her aerial surfboard. Better than it sounds... Brilliant Kick: Alicephia shoots a tornado from her foot to deal some damage. She can then even further her attack by pressing behind to do another kick. Sylph Trick: Alicephia shoots two wind strands that mix together to create an above enemy trick not many would think unless they look up. Flip Cutter: (Note: There is more than one version of this move...) S Version: Alicephia flips forward, slashing with her Surfboard as she is in the air. HS Version: Alicephia flips upward, taking out aerial foes like her with her Surfboard. Aerial Wind: Alicephia's FINISH SKILL. An effect occurs temporarily that makes nearly all her other attacks untechable, and more powerful. As she is a mistress of Mix-Ups, just imagine what Alicephia can do... Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Wind users Category:Fighting Game Fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:PC Game Fighters